


forgive

by siucchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Slice of Life, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siucchi/pseuds/siucchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter Cup menyisakan pengalaman yang nyaris tak pernah disangka Rakuzan sebelumnya. Dan waktu Akashi terus berpusar di sana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgive

**Author's Note:**

> forgive
> 
> an original fanfiction written by siucchi
> 
> kuroko no basuke © tadatoshi fujimaki
> 
> I gain no profit

Laga basket musim dingin telah usai.

Winter Cup menyisakan pengalaman yang nyaris tak pernah disangka Rakuzan sebelumnya. Mereka kalah oleh tim yang baru dibentuk dua tahun.

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang hidup Akashi Seijuurou.

Kekalahan menyisakan pilu amat dalam. Mengoyak hati sampai tidak kentara bentuknya. Suatu momen yang mustahil diprediksi. Terlebih setelah Rakuzan mendapatkan kapten Generasi Keajaiban di timnya.

Bagaimana pun, kekalahan bukan jawaban.

Akashi tidak bisa menerimanya. Tidak cukup kuat untuk mengakuinya.

Bahkan setelah Mibuchi mengusap air matanya, kemudian memintanya agar tetap tenang dan terkendali, Akashi masih belum bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Ia menahan tangis dan tidur larut malam.

* * *

Pagi hari yang tidak biasa.

Akashi enggan pergi sekolah karena masih ingin mengondisikan hati. Tapi ayahnya tidak akan memaafkan jika ia larut dalam penyesalan. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menurut dan berangkat menimba ilmu.

Di depan gerbang ia bertemu seniornya, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Lelaki itu tampak tenang dengan sebuah novel di tangannya. Akashi berniat menyapa seperti biasa, tapi diurung karena takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosi.

Mayuzumi menahan langkahnya, berjalan beriringan dengan Akashi tanpa niat menoleh. Akashi sendiri juga tidak angkat bicara. Mereka hanya menatap lurus ke depan sebelum mereka berpisah menuju gedung masing-masing.

Sebelum menjauh Mayuzumi melihatnya, menatap matanya.

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa Mayuzumi begitu tenang. Apa kekalahan kemarin tidak cukup membuatnya depresi? Bagaimana pun karir basketnya di SMA berakhir dengan kekalahan. Ironis, tapi wajar.

* * *

Pulang sekolah Akashi berniat meliburkan klub untuk sementara waktu. Para anggota berhak mendapatkan waktu istirahat mereka setelah kalah. Ia merasa harus memberikan waktu bagi anggotanya untuk mengondisikan hati, seperti yang tengah dialaminya saat ini.

Wakilnya, Mibuchi Reo menyambut dari pintu dengan muka berseri. Akashi tahu seniornya yang satu ini selalu ceria kala bertemu dengannya, tapi ia tak menyangka tidak ada gurat sedih sama sekali di matanya.

"Sei-chan! Kami sudah menunggu~!"

Akashi mengeratkan pegangan tas dan masuk ke gedung olahraga. Seluruh anggota—baik dari lapis tiga maupun dua, semuanya sudah menunggu di pinggir lapangan. Tim inti sedang melakukan peregangan di tengah arena pertandingan.

Hayama Kotarou menghampirinya sambil tertawa, "Tumben kau telat, Akashi. Apa itu artinya kau siap menanggung konsekuensi, kapten?"

Akashi merasa perkumpulan tim saat ini diperintah langsung oleh Mibuchi Reo. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, termasuk hal yang sangat jarang bagi wakilnya karena tidak meminta persetujuannya dulu.

"Kenapa bengong, Sei-chan? Kita harus latihan _full_ hari ini! Besok pertandingan final Winter Cup, melawan Seirin!"

Akashi masih terbius hening.

"Ya, ya! Aku juga mau menyempurnakan teknikku. Setelah melawan Shutoku kemarin aku merasa ada yang kurang. Untung kita menang, ya!" sahut Hayama antusias.

Mibuchi mengangguk, "Tentu saja kita menang. Winter Cup ini pun kita pasti menang. Benar, kan, Sei-chan?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kita pasti menang."

Kemenangan mutlak untuknya dan Rakuzan, tapi ada yang mengganjal.

Akashi Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mengabaikan kelesah batinnya dan menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

Keesokan harinya mereka tiba di stadion basket tempat pertandingan final diselenggarakan.

Akashi menjeda langkah ketika menatap gedung tersebut dari jauh. Ia sudah menyembunyikan seluruh perasaan janggalnya dengan sempurna.

Sekarang, sekali lagi, ia berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Apa sebelumnya ia bermimpi?

Kekalahan dirinya yang pertama kali, saat bertanding melawan Seirin, apa semua itu cuma bayang-bayang khayalnya? Imaji negatif?

Kalau benar begitu, mungkin Akashi memang bermimpi buruk.

Lagipula ia hadir di sini bukan untuk kalah.

* * *

Sesuai bayangannya, semua berjalan seperti sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Di kuarter pertama tim Seirin menyerang duluan, kemudian di kuarter dua Rakuzan berhasil mengungguli. Bahkan Akashi tahu kalau setelah ini kapten Seirin akan menembak tiga angka dan dijaga oleh Mibuchi—tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menggagalkan.

Seolah ia hanya penonton yang mampu melihat masa depan tapi tak berarti apa-apa.

Ketika Kagami Taiga masuk _zone_ dan mengalahkan _emperor eye_ -nya, Akashi tetap tidak bisa melakukan tindak preventif. Seolah hari ini ia ditakdirkan untuk kalah sebagaimana mimpi buruknya kemarin.

Masih dengan perasaan yang sama seperti kemarin. Dengan sembilu menyayat hati, perih tak kira-kira, Rakuzan menanggung gelar _Runner Up_ di panggung Winter Cup.

Akashi melihat Mibuchi menangis, lagi.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sama persis. Ayahanda tidak mengizinkannya libur apa pun yang terjadi.

Akashi pergi ke sekolah dengan penuh pertanyaan. Apa sekarang kemampuan matanya bisa melihat masa depan, atau sedang bermimpi? Sebenarnya sekarang ini ia sedang di alam mana?

"Sei-chan~!"

Di depan sepuluh bus besar wakilnya memanggil. Akashi tahu mobil-mobil ini digunakan untuk mengangkut timnya ke stadion tempat Winter Cup diselenggara.

"Kita harus cepat, Sei-chan! Nanti ketinggalan kereta..." gumam Mibuchi sembari menghampiri.

Akashi terpaku sesaat. Ia lantas mengeluarkan ponsel dan melihat tanggal.

15 desember, cuaca cerah.

Dari balik kaca jendela ia bisa melihat Mayuzumi yang fokus membaca buku, dan Hayama serta Eikichi duduk menunggu di bangku penumpang, melambai-lambai padanya.

Akashi menatap Mibuchi, bertanya dengan menahan volume suara, "Sekarang tanggal berapa... Reo?"

"Eh?" Mibuchi mengangkat tangan, melirik jam elit yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya, "lima belas desember? Memang kenapa, Sei-chan?"

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Hah?" wajah Mibuchi terlihat menekuk, antara bingung dan tidak percaya atas apa yang ditanyakan Akashi. "Tentu saja kita akan berangkat ke pertandingan final, kan? Melawan Seirin, hahaha. Masa Sei-chan lupa? Ah Sei-chan lagi bercanda, ya? Hahaha..." tawanya renyah, garing, begitu dipaksa.

Akashi terdiam lagi.

"Ada apa, Sei-chan? Ayo segera naik," sahut Mibuchi seraya berbalik.

"Reo," panggil Akashi langsung. Tatapnya lurus mengintimidasi, "kenapa kita pergi?"

Mibuchi mengerutkan dahi, "Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

"Bukannya kita sudah kalah?"

Mibuchi tampak terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Sei-chan?"

"Kita sudah kalah dari Seirin kemarin, kan?"

Sopir bus berteriak agar keduanya segera masuk ke mobil sebelum ditinggal.

* * *

Akashi tahu kalau setelah ini Hyuga Junpei akan memblok tembakan andalan Mibuchi, ia juga sudah memberi perintah agar timnya bisa langsung merebut bola dari lawan, tapi hasilnya sama.

Benar-benar sama persis seperti kemarin.

Akashi seperti sedang melihat momen yang setiap detiknya ia hapal mati. Apa yang terjadi setelah ini, satu jam setelah ini, tingkah laku orang ini, serta gurat sesalnya yang sama, seperti kemarin.

Dunia di mana ia tidak berkuasa atas dirinya sendiri, pasti mimpi.

Hari itu Rakuzan menanggung kekalahan atas Seirin di Winter Cup.

* * *

Akashi kembali bersekolah dan bertemu dengan Mayuzumi di depan gerbang.

Lalu setelah pulang sekolah ia datang ke ruang klub dan disambut Mibuchi dengan hangat. Berkata bahwa mereka harus latihan keras agar bisa mengalahkan tim Seirin besok.

* * *

Hari-harinya berjalan seperti itu. Monoton, berulang-ulang. Seperti mengujinya agar tahan banting. Seolah rasa sakit itu memang harus dipatri dalam hati setiap hari. Sampai melekat, pekat, menyerap penuh dalam jiwa.

Sebelum pertandingan Akashi menghampiri mantan pemain bayangannya di Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bertanya apa yang Kuroko rencanakan di pertandingan hari ini.

Kuroko berkata tegas, "Kami akan memenangkan pertandingan ini dan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang."

Akashi menganggap itu konyol sebab kemenangan mutlak miliknya.

Tapi kali ini lain. Rasa-rasanya Akashi bisa menerima tantangan itu tanpa ada setitik sifat meremehkan dari dalam hatinya.

* * *

Dan mereka kalah, mengulang hari yang sama seperti kemarin. Seolah dunia berporos pada hari itu dan dua hari sebelumnya. Tidak maju, tidak juga berubah.

Bahkan Akashi sampai bisa mengingat getaran air pancur di kolam rumahnya, serta langkah-langkah para pelayan yang akurat sesuai prediksinya. Sangat mengenal sampai-sampai Akashi tahu di detik sekian seekor katak akan melompat ke semak-semak.

Akashi Seijuurou memilih untuk tidak tidur malam itu. Setelah ayahnya memarahi sebab kekalahannya, ia mengurung diri di kamar tanpa niat memejamkan mata. Menahan kantuk hingga fajar tiba.

Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Dan jika salah, ia ingin segera bangun dari tidurnya. Karena itu Akashi memilih untuk tetap terjaga.

Ketukan pintu para pelayan disambutnya dengan perkiraan yang sama. Vibra suara, ukuran tubuhnya yang membungkuk, serta distansi yang memisah mereka. Setiap gerakan Akashi sudah hapal mati.

Usai menuntaskan sarapan ia kembali ke kamarnya. Mengurung diri dan mengabaikan perkataan para pelayan. Ayahnya sudah lebih dulu berangkat kerja, tidak biasanya ia masih asik sendirian di dalam kamar.

Ratusan _missed call_ datang, puluhan pesan masih berangsur dikirim ke ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi tanggal 15 desember.

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa waktu berputar dan memutuskan untuk berporos di tempatnya. Seolah tidak bisa menghadap apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya ia mendengar suara gaduh. Dari jendela ia mengintip, mendapati tiga temannya memanggil-manggil dari luar. Tidak lama setelahnya pintu kamar diketuk, Akashi mengabaikan sahutan pelayannya.

Mata Hayama menangkap dirinya di jendela, lalu berteriak keras, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Akashi?! Kita bisa ketinggalan kereta!"

Di belakangnya Akashi bisa melihat Eikichi Nebuya sedang menggerutu.

Mibuchi ikut menyahut, "Ayo, Sei-chan! Ini hari terakhir! Ayo kita menangkan Winter Cup!"

Akashi menarik kaca jendela dan menutup hording sesegera mungkin. Ia bergegas duduk di tepi ranjang dan menundukkan kepala. Matanya membelakak, perasaannya tidak terkendali lagi.

Ada yang salah.

Jelas sekali.

Akashi memukul-mukul kepalanya, tidak peduli pada sakit yang menjalar. Tidak puas, ia beranjak menuju meja belajar dan meraih sebuah gunting. Ujungnya digores ke lengan kiri, ia mendesis pelan.

Rasanya pedih, berarti ini bukan mimpi.

Tapi kenapa waktu berputar di tempat?

Di ambang kesadarannya ia mendengar gemuruh. Akashi tidak peduli jika itu berasal dari teman maupun pelayannya di luar pintu. Namun perlahan suaranya menjelas. Begitu tegas, persis dengan intonasi miliknya.

**_Apa kau sudah menyadarinya?_ **

Pandangannya berbayang, pintu di depan seperti dipasang terbalik.

**_Pasti lelah ya terus-terusan menerima sakit._ **

Akashi bertanya dalam hati, siapa. Siapa yang bicara padanya, dari mana asal suara persis itu.

**_Berhentilah keras pada dirimu sendiri, kau berhak menerima._ **

Akashi menggeram, tapi pandangannya berubah gelap.

**_Dunia terasa berputar-putar di tempatmu dan itu meresahkanmu. Aku tahu jalan keluarnya._ **

Setelah itu Akashi melihat sorotan cahaya, seperti lampu taman yang menerangi sebuah bangku kayu di bawahnya. Di sana terdapat seorang lelaki yang sama seperti dirinya. Sedang duduk, menatap lurus dengan tatap teduh yang hampir dilupakannya.

**_Aku adalah dirimu, yang tersembunyi jauh di sudut hatimu._ **

Akashi langsung sadar bahwa itu adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Spontan ia bersuara, "Kau hanyalah kelemahanku! Jangan berlagak!"

**_Kau benar, aku adalah sisi lemahmu. Tapi mungkin kita salah._ **

Masih geram, Akashi menyahut lagi, "Diam! Kenapa kau muncul sekarang?!"

**_Kita perlu menjadi lemah untuk melembutkan hati. Dan perlu menjadi kuat agar bisa bertahan hidup. Kau butuh aku, begitu pun aku. Kalau kau terus-terusan keras pada dirimu sendiri dan rekan-rekanmu, kau hanya akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama._ **

Akashi teringat akan keempat anggota timnya, juga tim basket Teikou. Ia sudah kehilangan teman-temannya di Generasi Keajaiban, perkataan _sosok_ _itu_ seolah membuatnya terlihat akan kehilangan anggotanya yang _sekarang_.

"Kau tahu apa, hah? Kau hanya sisi lemahku, yang harus kukurung dalam-dalam! Jangan berani kau keluar, kau itu aib!"

Kemudian sosok itu mengangkat diri, sorot cahaya lantas terhisap ke dirinya. Akashi pernah melihat rupa itu di cermin, dahulu.

**_Lembutkan hatimu, terimalah semuanya. Kita telah kalah. Maafkan dirimu, berikan waktu untukmu menenangkan diri. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Istirahatlah, biar aku yang mengurus sisanya._ **

Hatinya terguncang, tentu saja. Akashi tidak bisa terus menampilkan wajah tenangnya sekarang. "Ke-kenapa..."

Sosok itu tersenyum, Akashi hampir lupa dulu ia bisa memancarkan kasih seteduh itu.

**_Mungkin karena lawan kita adalah Kuroko._ **

Seolah jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sebab sesak rasanya. Kalah dan berusaha menerimanya, menyakitkan sekali.

Yang Akashi ingat, sosok itu melintasinya dengan ulasan senyum hangat. Begitu nyaman, udara seperti berlomba-lomba memulihkan rongga dadanya.

* * *

Bidang visinya berkunang, Akashi mengerjap agar cepat mendapatkan pengelihatan pasti. Ia bisa melihat kepala empat temannya yang berposisi mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Sei-chan? Kau sudah sadar?"

"Waaah! Sadar, sadar! Akashi sadar!"

"Oh, kau sudah sadar, Akashi! Bagus sekali, ini ada makanan untukmu."

Akashi tahu siapa saja yang menyambutnya dengan antusias, juga dengan apatis sambil sibuk membaca novel.

"Apa ada yang sakit, Sei-chan? Istirahatlah lagi, kau sangat kelelahan..." gurat cemas jelas tersirat pada wajah Mibuchi.

"Hei, Mayuzumi-san, sini! Lihat Akashi sudah sadar—hei, Gorila! Jangan lanjut makanmu!" sahut Hayama disertai dengusan keras.

Akashi berusaha menggerakkan tubuh yang begitu berat. Ia menoleh ke arah Mibuchi, bersuara pelan, "Pertandingannya...?"

Mibuchi menunduk, menggigit bibir, "Kita kalah, Sei-chan... kita kalah... kau pingsan di bus, dokter bilang kau sangat kelelahan. Maaf, Sei-chan... kita kalah..."

Atmosfir berubah bisu setelah itu. Mibuchi menahan tangis, Hayama menunduk dalam, Eikichi menghentikan gerak sumpit, Mayuzumi mengangkat bukunya lebih tinggi.

Dalam diam Akashi mengangkat dua sudut bibir, mengulas senyum, "Begitu, ya..."

Setidaknya keberadaan sekarang tidak seperti yang ia prediksi.

Dan dirinya bisa senyum, menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada.

* * *

Keesokan harinya tidak sama. Akashi berjalan menuju sekolah dengan pemandangan yang tidak serupa. Di detik sekian angin tidak mengembus dedaunan, katak tidak melompat ke semak-semak, serta muncul pemandangan baru yang tidak ia lihat sebelumnya.

Pandangannya terasa meluas. Gerak angin seolah menembus jiwa. Hatinya sungguh tenang dan damai. Begitu sejuk pagi itu. Akashi merasa hari ini ia mampu melakukan semua yang terbaiknya.

Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan, setelahnya ia lanjut menyusuri perjalanan.

Di depan gerbang sekolah ia tidak bertemu Mayuzumi, melainkan Mibuchi yang lantas menghampirinya—kali ini dengan tenang, tidak ceria seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Sei-chan..."

"Selamat pagi juga, Mibuchi-san."

Mibuchi Reo membelakak seketika. Akashi menoleh dan memiringkan kepala, "Kenapa?"

"A-ah... tidak..." kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuk, mengalihkan wajah, "ha-hari ini suasana hatimu sedang baik, ya..."

Akashi mengangguk, tersenyum teduh.

Sebuah balasan mampir ke ponselnya:

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Tentu saja, Akashi-kun. Mumpung besok libur, ayo kita bertemu._

* * *

Sabtu pagi diagendakan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai harinya berkunjung ke Tokyo. Sebuah tas berisi pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan mandi sudah digendongnya. Sopirnya mengantar sampai stasiun dan berikutnya perjalanan milik Akashi sendiri.

Tempat perjanjian mereka jatuh ke restoran cepat saji langganan Kuroko, Majiba. Keduanya memesan sebuah burger dan segelas vanila _milkshake_.

"Ini enak," ujar Akashi setelah menyicip minuman yang sama.

"Tentu, vanila _milkshake_ di sini yang paling enak." jawab Kuroko, dengan wajah cerah namun masih tersamarkan raut datar.

Akashi mengangkat bahu, lalu mengunyah sepotong burger. Kuroko pelan-pelan menggigit jatah makannya dan mencernanya dengan khidmat.

"Karena Akashi-kun menginap di sini, ada baiknya kita beritahu yang lain," ujar Kuroko sembari meraih ponsel.

"Ya, buat waktu pertemuannya."

"Sekarang?"

"Besok."

Kuroko mengangkat kepala, "Besok?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Hari ini aku ingin istirahat."

Kuroko sontak menghabiskan minumannya dan beranjak, "Ah, tentu, kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku. Ibuku sudah menunggu Akashi-kun."

Akashi reflek menggeleng, "Bukan, bukan itu maksudnya," sahutnya cepat, "duduklah."

Kuroko kembali ke tempat.

Akashi melanjutkan bicara, "Atur jadwal pertemuannya besok saja, hari ini aku ingin beristirahat dulu. Sekalian mengobrol sedikit."

Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis, mulai mengetik pesan di ponselnya. "Kalau begitu biar kukirim pesan ke Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, dan Momoi-san. Aku tidak bisa jamin Midorima-kun mau datang atau tidak, tapi kalau aku bawa nama Akashi-kun pasti dia akan datang."

Akashi terkekeh, "Tidak apa. Lagipula Murasakibara tidak mungkin mau datang, apalagi dadakan begini. Tidak lengkap juga tak apa."

Usai berkutat dengan ponsel, Kuroko memangku tangan, menatap lurus. "Apa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja?"

"Sedang proses," sahut Akashi ringan, mengulas senyum yang samar-samar terlihat artifisial. "Kupikir ini akan berangsur membaik."

Kuroko terlihat menghela napas, kemudian mengoreksi posisi duduknya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Akashi-kun. Sangat mengerti."

"Ya, kau lebih mengerti dari aku, Kuroko." ujar Akashi datar, "apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, jarinya memainkan ujung sedotan dari gelas kemasan bekas minuman favoritnya. "Setelah dikalahkan Aomine-kun dan Akademi Touou... sangat menyakitkan. Aku menangis semalaman, haha."

Baik tawa dan senyumnya sama-sama miris. Akashi ikut meringis. "Terima kasih sudah mengajarkan satu hal baru dalam hidupku, Kuroko."

Kuroko menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, Akashi-kun. Kalau mau mengucapkan terima kasih, kurasa ke Seirin lebih cocok."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan ke mereka."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala. "Dan bagaimana Rakuzan?"

"Aku meliburkan tim kemarin. Mereka butuh waktu untuk menerima kekalahan dan mengondisikan hati. Kami sangat terpukul, kekalahan ini tidak disangka-sangka." ujar Akashi tenang. "Selamat atas kemenangan Seirin, Kuroko."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menyedot sisa likuid manis, menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Untung rasanya tidak pahit. Setidaknya, _tidak_ _lagi_.

"Waktu seakan berputar di tempatku," Akashi melanjutkan obrolan. "mereka terus mengganggu, tidak mau pergi, sampai aku mau menerima _nya_."

Kuroko mengernyit, "Apa maksudnya, Akashi-kun?"

"Ah," Akashi sontak mengedip, "tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Kuroko merespon dengan diamnya. Tatapnya menerjemah rasa, Akashi tahu Kuroko pasti mengerti. Dan ia tidak perlu menjelaskan secara spesifik dan mendetil.

"Perasaan yang mengganjal, ya."

Vokal datar Kuroko langsung menelusup langsung ke relung batinnya. Akashi merasa ia tidak lagi perlu bersembunyi.

"Waktu tidak mau berhenti sampai aku kalah. Sampai aku menerimanya dan memaafkan diriku sendiri." ujar Akashi pelan.

Kuroko diam, mendengarkan.

"Aku sampai takut kalau aku terus berada di pusaran waktu, tidak bisa keluar, terjebak, mengerikan."

Kuroko menyondongkan tubuh, melipat tangan di atas meja, "Ini yang terbaik, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mengangkat kepala, menatap lurus.

"Ya, maafkanlah dirimu, orang-orangmu, musuhmu. Berdamailah dengan mereka. Jujur saja aku juga merasakannya waktu itu... dan itu berat, berat sekali. Aku sampai tidak punya muka untuk bertemu keluarga."

Akashi tersenyum, "Kau benar."

"Ah, kalau tidak salah selama seminggu ini ada _event_ besar," sahut Kuroko seraya mengalih pandang. "Kalau kita bisa makan burger sebanyak-banyaknya selama lima belas menit, nanti dapat hadiah uang tunai, nominalnya besar."

Akashi terkekeh sambil menggeleng, "Jangan, Kuroko. Tidak ada jaminan kau masih bisa hidup setelah ikut perlombaan itu."

"Akashi-kun tahu?"

"Tentu saja," sahut Akashi ringan. "Kalau kau mau makan sebanyaknya, silakan saja biar aku menonton."

"Tidak mau."

Akashi tertawa, "Kalau maksud Kuroko tadi untuk menghiburku, aku sudah terhibur sejak datang ke sini."

Kuroko menyedot vanila _milkshake_ dan menyadari minumnya sudah lama habis.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak coba berkunjung ke tempat lain? Seperti tempat-tempat yang sering kalian kunjungi selepas pulang sekolah dulu."

"Boleh. Biar kutunjukkan lokasi _hang_ _out_ kami selama Akashi-kun sibuk sebagai tuan muda."

"Kau membuatku menyesal karena tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian di luar basket dulu." sahut Akashi enteng.

"Jangan menyesal, itu kan sudah berlalu." jawab Kuroko ringan.

* * *

.

.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : Happy Akakuro Day! AkaKuroWeek juga xDDDD
> 
> time loop nih, udah mirip time loop belum ya :')))))))) yahsudahlah
> 
> makasih ya udah mau baca xDDDD


End file.
